vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Labonair Family
The Labonair Family is a royal family of werewolves, that once lived in The French Quarter of New Orleans. The family line is defined by a birthmark of a crescent moon that appears on the right shoulder. History The Labonair Family are one of the two great families of the crescent werewolves which according to Jackson came from the beginning. The two families were considered royalty among the werewolves due to this. However, dissention had begun to appear between the Labonairs and the others, leading to internal strife among the werewolves which made them vulnerable to the vampires' purge. In order to unite the crescent kind and end the turmoil, the Labonairs planned to marry their daughter Andréa to Jackson who came from the other great family. However, the vampires attacked them before their plans could come to fruition. Almost all the Labonairs were killed and Marcel had a witch from The Deveraux Family, Brianne who was posseded by Celeste DuBois, put a curse on the crescent pack which keeps them in their wolf form at all times except for the full moon. Andréa Labonair (still a baby) was unknowingly saved and adopted by an human family and she was renamed Hayley Marshall. Many years later after her first transformation and her parents' rejection Hayley tried to find her birth family. During her journey she met the Original Hybrid Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson and hooked-up with him. By result she became pregnant with their daughter who is the first people to be werewolf, vampire and witch. She also came back to New Orleans after Klaus' revelation about her birth mark. After being kidnapped in the bayou by Tyler Lockwood who wanted to kill her baby girl to get revenge on Klaus, she met Eve and learned more information about her family (such as the curse placed on them). In The Casket Girls, Sophie Deveraux makes a deal with Hayley to undo the curse on her family if she helps her complete the Harvest. Later Hayley discovered that Sabine/ Celeste was the Deveraux witch who put the curse and she kindnaped her. Family Members *'Hayley Marshall (born Andrea Labonair) '- Hayley/Andrea was born into the Labonair family in 6th, June 1991 but was abandoned by her family when she was a baby. She was adopted by a normal family and didn't know about her werewolf heritage until she accidentally killed a human on a boating trip, where she was drunk, then first transformed in her adoptive parents' living room. They kicked her out and she became almost obsseded by discovering her birth parents' identities. She met the Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson during one of her plans to find information about her parents and later became pregnant with their baby girl. She then moved with the Mikaelson Family to New Orleans when she first went to find more information about her bloodlines. *'Eve '- Eve is a werewolf and a member of the Labonair family. She burned her own birthmark to not be recognized as a Labonair and currently lives in the Bayou. Like Hayley she wasn't curse for unknow reasons. However she still keeps contact with her family and the rest of the Crescent Clan and she is even in contact with other werewolfs, as she knew that Klaus' bloodline came to see the baby and she informed Elijah and Rebekah to their visit. *'Klaus and Hayley's Unborn Daughter '- is the hybrid (werewolf, vampire and witch) daughter of Klaus and Hayley. Her mother fell pregnant with her during a one-stand-night with Klaus Mikaelson in Mystic Falls and discovered her pregnancy after her coming in New Orleans, soon after she disvovered that her baby is a girl and even notices that like her her daughter is aldeary a "thought one". She is one of the last living Labonair as well a member of the powerful Original Family and make the link between her two family. *Melinda Solafer *Nicole Solafer *Barron Solafer *Willow U *Landon U *Kimberly U *James Straus *Brooke Straus *Victoria Labonair *Cyrus Labinair *Louis Labonair *Calvin Labonair *Holly Labonair *Craig Labonair Relatives 'By Hayley and Klaus's daughter: ' *'Niklaus Mikaelson' - Hayley/Andréa's daughter's father, he is the Original Hybrid and the most powerful immortal/supernatural being. His paternal werewolf bloodline came in New Orleans, to see by themselves Hayley's miraculous pregnancy and contacted Eve. *'Klaus' Father' - Hayley and Klaus' daughter's paternal grandfather, he was a werewolf Chief, who lived in America in 10th Century. *'Esther' - Hayley and Klaus' daughter's paternal grandmother, she was the Original Witch. *'Mikael' - Hayley and Klaus' daughter's legal grandfather. *'Mikael and Esther's firstborn' - Hayley's daughter's paternal uncle. *'Elijah Mikaelson' - Hayley and Klaus' daughter's paternal uncle; he is one of the Original Vampires. Elijah protected Hayley's kind when Klaus asked their death. *'Finn Mikaelson' -Hayley and Klaus's daughter's paternal uncle; he was one of the Original Vampires. *'Kol Mikaelson' - Hayley and Klaus' daughter's paternal uncle; he was one of the Original Vampires. *'Rebekah Mikaelson' - Hayley and Klaus' daughter's paternal aunt; she is one of the Original Vampires. *'Henrik Mikaelson' - Hayley and Klaus' daughter's paternal uncle; ironically, he was killed by a Werewolf before his family was turned into vampires. *'Cary' - Cary is a werewolf relative of Hayley and Klaus' daughter by her paternal grandfather. Family Tree Surname *'Labonair' may be derived from Bonaire. This interesting name has a number of possible origins, each with its own distinct derivation. Firstly, the surname may be of Old French origin, derived from the Old French term "bonnaire", from the phrase "de bon(ne) aire", meaning "of good bearing or appearance", and adopted into Middle English as "boner(e), bonour", gentle, courteous, handsome, thence used as a nickname for someone thought to embody these qualities. *The surname from this source is found particularly in England and Scotland; one Thomas Boner was the first of the name to be recorded in Scotland as a charter witness in Aberdeen in 1281. Secondly, Bonner may be an Irish (County Donegal) translation of the Gaelic "O'Cnaimhsighe", descendant of Cnaimhseach, a byname meaning "Midwife". Finally, the surname may be of Welsh origin, as an Anglicized form of the patronymic "ab Ynyr", son of Ynyr, a personal name derived from the Latin "Honorius", Honoured. *Other spellings of Bonaire include Boneyre. Trivia *The Mikaelson family is only related to the Labonair family through the baby. *Those that are left live in the bayou away from the vampires in New Orleans, except for Hayley. *This family was cursed to stay in their wolf forms by a witch from the Deveraux bloodline. **Although two of the female members Eve & Hayley aren't cursed. Seeing as Eve is untriggred werewolf as she is the member to date to be human when there's no full moon out. Hayley because she escaped the curse as a baby and didn't turn into a werewolf until her teens and because of that her daughter isn't curse *It's a Deveraux witch, Sophie, who later found about Hayley's pregnancy and her sister Jane-Anne who linked Hayley and her baby to Sophie to build an alliance with the Mikaelson Family. *The Labonair family is part of the crescent bloodline of werewolves. *The Labonais have a family Bible from generations with a family tree **The last name of the family tree is Andrea meaning that she was the younger Labonair member, however since she's pregnant her daughter is became the younger member of the family. Gallery See also Category:Families Category:Main Family Category:Labonair Family